Stars In Their Eyes
by Xaphrin
Summary: (Paused) Two egotistical singers go head to head for one prize posession: Stardom. So who would have expected that something more might have come out of a hate-hate relationship?
1. Heart Breakers

Stars in Their Eyes

Hi everyone! ^^ How are you? If you have been waiting for 'Sakura no Ai' I have a little story to tell. As I sat down to write Sakura no Ai, my mind became very confused (which is not a hard thing to do… but that is well beside the point), and several different ways of telling the story came to mind. So I put it off, which is really a pity, because I really do like the plot, but no matter how hard I tried it just _wouldn't_ come out right. Then the other day I was listening to my _Teen Riot CD and thought, 'What a cool thing it would be to write a fan-fiction set in the 80's.' Well, I quickly ditched the idea because it sounded dumb after I thought about it. But then, my mind kept working through the plot piece by piece by piece…. After a while, I ditched the 80's part and ended up with a plot I have tried before… and failed miserably. However, this time I think it will come out a lot better, and thus, I bring you:_

_Stars in Their Eyes._

Wish me luck!

**Stars in Their Eyes: Chapter One: Heart-Breakers**

            Yaten sighed deeply as he tried to place the finishing touches on the lyrics of his new song. He'd been working on it for a month now, and it was getting on his nerves that it _still wouldn't come out right, no matter how hard he tried._

            "I can't take it!" He threw the papers across the room and scowled at them for a long time.

            Yaten was nineteen years of age, sarcastic, short tempered, and egotistical to boot. However, his good looks made up for all of his quirks and mis-qualities. He had long silver hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, and long strands that framed his slender face and extraordinary jade eyes. He was, however, a little on the short side, but it didn't seem to bother him, or any girl that caught sight of his amazing jade eyes.

            "You shouldn't be so frustrated, Yaten," A voice spoke calmly from the doorway. Yaten looked up into a pair of indigo eyes, shaded by curly black hair. He scowled at the new man before scowling back at the papers scattered on the floor.

            "You try finishing the song, Seiya. It sucks even more then yours do!" He snapped back at the man.

            Seiya's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to say something?"

            "Yeah. Your music sucks." Yaten snipped, throwing his hair over his shoulder in a very pompous way. 

            "Oh, and yours doesn't?" Seiya seethed, his anger reaching the boiling point faster then a speeding train.

            "No." Yaten's eyes narrowed at the man. "That's why we're using _my_ songs in the contest, and not your trash."

            "You bastard! At least my lyrics come from the heart! You just make up what you think love is! You've never been in real love, and there's no reason why anyone would want to love you anyway, so shut the hell up!" Seiya yelled his voice echoing off the hard walls of the apartment.

            Yaten's eyes narrowed again. As much as he hated to believe it… Seiya was right. He'd never been in love, and he doubted he would be in love. His attitude had a tendency to sway girls away from him. 

            "Shut up." He stood up and walked out of the apartment without another thought.

             Seiya had gone too far with his words, pissing him off to an extreme. He glared angrily as he ran down the steps  to the busy street below, and glared at two girls as they giggled at his good looks.  He didn't need anything like that right now, he wasn't even in the mood to flirt with bubble-brained teenagers. 

            'Damnit Seiya… you're gonna pay for that… I hope you get run over by fucking Pinto.' He thought as he stormed down the street to the music shop. He might as well run errands while he was out of the apartment, no matter how angry he was.

            He walked another block down the city sidewalk, before coming upon the front of a music store. _The music store. This was one of the best places to come in the city, and they were the ones to come up with the 'Battle of the Bands' contest. _

            The 'Battle of the Bands', was exactly that. You entered, and the bands fought it out until three finalists were pulled. Then judges decided who was the best and got a big record deal, and who should be sent back to tacky nightclubs. Needless to say almost every band in town had sent in an application, but only about 60% of them made it to the second stage. One of those bands was The Three Lights. 

            The Three Lights were going to win, hands down. And it was all thanks to Yaten, because he had talent and the others were just stupid idiots. However… sometimes, even Yaten could get nervous (though he didn't know why), so he checked every week to see what the competition was. So far, there wasn't any. 

             "Takanori!" He called as the door jingled open. 

            A man from the counter looked up and nodded. "Yo! Yaten."

             Takanori was handsome enough, with medium length blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a voice that could make steel melt. He was the perfect match for any avid boy fan. Not only that, but he was good friends with Yaten, so if you were lucky enough, you got to catch them together. What a sight!

            "Hey Yaten! Come to check the stats?" Takanori said as Yaten walked through the isles to the counter.

             'Checking the Stats' was a code they cooked up, what it really meant was: 'Are you here to see if there's any competition?' All in all, it worked pretty well. 

            You may call this lovely maneuver cheating, but if you asked Yaten, he didn't seem to think so. Yaten didn't like to call it 'cheating', per say, but he _did_ call it 'creative entrepreneurship'.  

            "Yeah," Yaten stated as he approached Takanori. "Anything going on?"

             Takanori's voice fell into a low whisper. "It took a month… but you have some competition." 

            Yaten blinked and he pulled away to stare at Takanori for a moment in surprise. There were rivals… this could prove to be devil's advocate. "Who?"

            "A band called Tsukiyasha. They came in and tried out last night… they're really good, Yaten. I'm not sure what to tell you." Takanori looked worried and his eyes darted around the empty store.

             "You've got their demo song?" Yaten questioned, his jade eyes going cold.

            "Yeah." Takanori reached under the counter and pulled out a burnt CD and a personal CD player. "Give it a shot…" 

            Yaten didn't waste time as he put it into the CD player. He had to know what was going on, and he had to know what he had to beat. 

            Strong guitar made Yaten bite his lip in slight worry, but then the vocals came and he began to relax. This band wasn't going to be any good… they were just a bunch of girls. 

_ Your love is like a tidal wave_

_Spinnin' over my head_

_Drownin' me and your promises_

_Better left unsaid_

_You're the right kind of sinner_

_To release my inner fantasy_

_The invincible winner_

_And you know that you were born to be_

_You're a…_

_Heat-breaker_

_Dream-maker_

_Love-taker_

_Don'chu mess around with me_

_You're a…_

_Heat-breaker_

_Dream-maker_

_Love-taker_

_Don'chu mess around… no no no!_

_Your love has set my soul on fire_

_Burnin' outta control_

_You taught me the ways of desire_

_Now it's takin' its toll_

_You're the right kind of sinner_

_To release my inner fantasy_

_The invincible winner_

_And you know that you were born to be_

_You're a…_

_Heat-breaker_

_Dream-maker_

_Love-taker_

_Don'chu mess around with me_

_You're a…_

_Heat-breaker_

_Dream-maker_

_Love-taker_

_Don'chu mess around… no no no!_

_You're the right kind of sinner_

_To release my inner fantasy_

_The invincible winner_

_And you know that you were born to be_

_You're a…_

_Heat-breaker_

_Dream-maker_

_Love-taker_

_Don'chu mess around with me _

_You're a…_

_Heat-breaker_

_Dream-maker_

_Love-taker_

_Don'chu mess around with me _

_You're a…_

_Heat-breaker_

_Dream-maker_

_Love-taker_

_Don'chu mess around with me _

            Yaten laughed heartily as he took the headphones off and handed the CD back to Takanori. "You were worried about that. They're awful! They're just a bunch of girls messing around with musical instruments. You're crazy Takanori."

             Takanori blinked in utter disbelief. Then he looked seriously at Yaten and tried to talk some sense into the boy.

             "Yaten… they _are really good. So what if they're girls? That doesn't mean that they can be excluded from the competition._

            "They should be! How they ever made it past the entry is beyond me."

             "You're being too full of yourself, besides, you know as well as I do that performance on stage is about 60% of credibility"

            Yaten shrugged, picking up a catalog on the counter. "Yeah, and?"

            "They are ama-"

             Takanori was cut off as his eyes darted forward toward the front door and locked with some unknown object. Yaten then busied himself by mentally commenting on how stupid Takanori looked at the moment. His cheeks had flared red suddenly and he felt into an awe-full silence. What could make Takanori look like such a complete fool?

            "Taka-kun!"  The silence was broken, as a sweet and innocent voice resounded from the front door. 

            Yaten rolled his eyes at the sound, it was probably someone belonging to the 'Takanori Fan Club'. That was about the last thing he needed… or was it. Maybe he should hang around a flirt a little… after all, a good flirt always did make him feel better. Even if it _was with a bubble head._

            He turned and looked at what had caught Takanori's breath, and for a sheer second, Yaten's own breath was caught. She was beautiful! With long blonde hair like liquid sunshine, and blue eyes the shone as clear and bright as they sky on a cloudless summer day. Not only that… but she had a figure that could give the porno stars a run for their money.

            "Taka-kun!" She called again, her voice cheerful and light… yet oddly, it was strangely familiar. Now where had Yaten heard that voice before…?

            "Have Rei's guitar strings come it yet? Cause if I have to hear her bitch and moan any more, I swear I'll beat her ass into a pulp." The girl walked up to the counter and looked sternly at Takanori. 

            He just smiled in response. "Let me check the back. I'll see if they've come in yet." He turned and excited out a door behind the counter, into the storage room.

            The girl turned to face Yaten and blinked. "You look familiar, do I know you?"

            Yaten decided flirting might be fun on this dreary day… so let's have some fun!

            He shrugged calmly. "I don't know… in your dreams?" He let his hair fall softly over his eyes, as he looked at her. The effect was a very innocent, yet oddly exotic and seductive. It was a look that could make a weak woman fall to her knees in an instant.

            Her cheeks turned redder then a sack of overripe tomatoes. She turned her eyes away from him for a moment, then looked back into Yaten's jade ones with care, letting a slow smile slip across her own pink lips. "Maybe… aren't I in yours?" 

            Yaten had never been approached like this and it caught him off guard, sending an instant hormonal reaction which allowed his capillaries on the sides of his cranial area to open up, in response to this, his ectoderm layer of his skin turned crimson with fresh oxygen-filled blood.

            AKA: Yaten was blushing. 

               "What's your name?" She asked, her voice slow and sultry, leaning against the counter and looking at him through her long eyelashes at him.

            Yaten gave a start, he wasn't going to let this get out of control. He was dominant! And dominant he will remain! He leaned over toward her and smiled, slow and easy, as if this whole thing was a dance, carefully choreographed to unheard music. 

            "Yaten. And your is…?"

            The girl gave a slow start as her cheeks turned pink again. Yaten was back in control, and he was going to remain in control. 

             "Tsukino… Usagi." She looked as though she weren't sure what to say next, but she didn't have to say anything because Takanori appeared from the back room. 

            "Here you go, Usagi." He handed her the strings she had ordered last week.

             "Arigatou, Taka-kun." Usagi said softly, her eyes falling quickly away from the jade ones in Yaten's handsome face. She had never lost when it came to the game of flirting… but now she had. What was so special about this man compared to others?

            She looked back into Takanori's blue eyes, and felt comforted. She knew she would always have him whipped. "Can I have some manuscript paper too?"

            "Sure, what do you want? Treble, Bass, Blank? Book or Loose?"

            "I need a loose packet of each… thanks…"

             "Sure…" He went to the back, then returned in a second with three stacks of packaged manuscript paper. 

             "Thanks, what's my price?" She asked as she put her purse on the counter and pulled out her wallet. 

             "85,005," Takanori said as he put her stuff in a bag for her. 

            "Ouch, what a dent. Rei better pay me back or I'll be on _her_ ass." Usagi pulled out the money and took her things from Takanori. "Thanks, a lot. Taka-kun."

            "Sure, Oh, Usagi?" He asked before she turned away.

             "Hmm?"

            'Oooh, this is gonna be _great! Takanori's gonna ask if she'll go on a date with him…' Yaten thought to himself, anxiously awaiting for Takanori to make a total ass of himself. _

             Takanori pulled a red folder from under the counter. "Sorry, but we had to switch your time and places. We got one last entry last night."

            "Oh? Who from?"

            "Some lame-ass band called Eugene's Under-Pants. Don't ask me why boss let them in. They sucked to me." Takanori shrugged. "But here are your new places and times."

            "Hey thanks for letting us know. I'll tell the girls about it." She smiled brightly at him. 

            "Sure. Not an issue. I'll see you at Bombshell's on Friday then, ne?" He asked.

            "Yeah. I'll even buy you a drink, Taka-kun!" She winked at him.

            "Ja ne!" He said, smiling dumbly.

            "Ja ne, Taka-kun!" She winked at him one more time before walking out the door. 

            Yaten turned and looked at Takanori. "She's in the Battle of the Bands?" He asked, nonchalantly.

            "Mm-hm… Take a good look, Yaten." Takanori said as he watched her retreating silhouette. "That, right there, is the lead singer to Tsukiyasha."

            Yay! First chapter up and running! I am so proud of myself! I have some end-of-chapter announcements:

1) The song is owned by Pat Bentar and her crazy band. It's called: Heartbreaker (not the crappy one that what's-her'butt did… oh yeah, that crazy Mariah Carey -_-;;;)  

2) Tsukiyasha = Moon-Demon (Tsuki= moon / Yasha= female demon)

3) I don't own Sailor Moon

4) Or The Three Lights

5) I DO own Takanori and all his attractive qualities. He-he…

6)  And I own Eugene's Under-Pants

7) Yaten is so sexy… ^^

8) Please Review… I'll be anxiously waiting!


	2. Bad Touch

Konnichiwa, Minna-san! I bet you thought I died. I thought I died too… as soon as School ends there suddenly become the issue of money. Then I find I have to get a 'job' to get this 'money'. What is this 'job' I speak of… Feh. Don't ask me, I'm _still_ trying to figure it out. But one thing's for sure… it sucks. So in conclusion… I recommend scraping money off your parents for the rest of your lives. Thank you very much! 

::Bows and exits::

Stars in Their Eyes: Chapter Two Bad Touch 

            Yaten sighed deeply as he climbed the steps with a slow and trudging gait. The news that had come to him from Takanori, really _did_ shake his nerves. What if the band won because they were girls? After all there was one thing that girls had that gave them a leg-up on the situation.

            Boobs.

            Yaten sure as hell didn't have boobs he could flash around if he wanted to win. Although he did have a large penis, but he wasn't gonna go flashing _that_ around. That was for personal use only.

            "Might as well break the news to Seiya and Taiki…" He sighed as he walked down his apartment hall. 

            "Seiya! Taiki! I've got bad news." He called as he entered the living room. 

            Seiya sat on the couch, apparently still scowling at Yaten for his crude comments. 

            "Let it go, Seiya. Or you're gonna end up with baggage. Taiki!" Yaten called again. 

            "Hai?" 

            Taiki appeared at the doorway, all six feet of him. Taiki was abnormally tall and made Yaten feel as if he were a flesh-colored Smurf.  Not only that, but Taiki was almost as handsome as Yaten, with long chestnut hair and deep cobalt eyes. 

            Not just his looks were good graces to him, but his brains as well. Taiki was exceptionally smart, and Seiya often said he was too smart to be in some small-time band. Taiki just laughed in response to this. Music was his passion, and music was going to be is passion, no matter what.

            Well, if all of this sounds too good, it's because it is. Hands off ladies, he is a taken man. He is a boyfriend to a very pretty girl of his own age, own intelligence, and own passion for music. 

            "I've got some bad news."

            "Oh?" Taiki looked concerned as he walked into the living room and sat next to Seiya on the sofa. 

            "I just came from the music store, Takanori thinks we have competition." Yaten sighed, then shrugged. "I don't think they're all that great, but Takanori says they are and have a pretty good stage performance." 

            "What band is it?" Taiki asked calmly, deciding to get all the facts before coming to a conclusion. 

            "Some stupid girl-band named Tsukiyasha."

            There was a heavy, stunned silence as Yaten finished his words. He stared at Seiya and Taiki as if they were insane. What exactly were they so worried about, it was only a stupid girl-band. 

            "Did Ami say anything about it?" Seiya asked Taiki, after the silence had faded.

            "Iie. I'm guessing Usagi didn't say anything either?" Taiki questioned.

            "No. Damnit…"

            "Hold it!" Yaten looked sternly at each of them, then his eyes rounded on Taiki. "Are you telling me that _Ami is in this band?"_

            Taiki just nodded slowly in response. 

            "Awe, shit. I don't want some lover's spat to get involved." Yaten flopped into a chair and stared at the two of them with deep, and sudden exhaustion. "So what are we gonna do?" 

             "I have no idea… what do you suggest, Seiya?" Taiki questioned the raven-haired man, whom sat scowling angrily.

            "I don't know… I'm so angry that Usagi didn't say anything."

            Yaten laughed hard at Seiya and his antics. "_You're_ interested in _Usagi? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day. Seiya, I hate to break it to you but she's not a girl who you can hook-up with." _

            "_Oh?_ And why is that, Yaten?" Seiya glared.

             "Because, she acts like me. She can pin a guy with her long eyelashes and sexy words in two seconds flat, what makes you think she wants you?" Yaten questioned, raising a practical eyebrow at him.

            "Shut up." 

            "I may someday, but not today." 

            "Both of you," Taiki said practically, "Need to calm down. We need to discus this with the girls and see exactly what's going on."

            Yaten turned to Taiki. "Haven't you ever gone to one of Ami's practices?" 

            "Iie. It never came up. We always talk about music, but going to see each others bands has never really been on our agenda." 

            "Ah." Yaten seethed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and glaring firmly at the khaki colored floor. This was stupid! They were just a bunch of girls! What could they have against the illustrious 'Three Lights'?

             "Maybe we'd better go to one?" Seiya suggested.

            Yaten turned to raise one sarcastic eyebrow. "Ya think? Gee, Mr. Obvious, that never occurred to me before. Maybe we should vote you as leader of the motley crew." 

            Seiya opened his mouth to speak, but Taiki quickly jumped in before any more insults were tossed back and forth between the two, bickering men. 

            "I'll call Ami later tonight and see what she thinks."

            Yaten raised an eyebrow, then sighed and sunk deeper into the chair, letting a small pout form across his face. 

            "You'll get wrinkles if you keep that up, Yaten." Seiya commented.

            "At least _I'll look handsome with wrinkles, __Seiya." Yaten shot back snidely. _

            Taiki rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving to go call Ami, don't blow up the apartment or kill each other. That is all I ask." He stood up and exited the living room, hoping to Kami-sama that it would still be there when he got back.

            Seiya glared at Yaten, and Yaten just glared back. He was in no mood to get into childish games with his companion. No matter how much like children they both may act. 

            "I've got business to attend to, Seiya." Yaten stood up from the chair and looked down firmly at him. "And you need to get a life. Ja!" 

             Before Seiya could say anything else, Yaten had removed himself from the living room and went into his own room. 

            Yaten had always loved his room, it was clean, fashionable, and efficient. Decorated in blues, grays, whites, and silver; everything was modern, crisp, and clean. Perfect for the young man's sense of style. 

            The only thing, however, that wasn't as clean as he wished was his desk, which was littered with manuscript paper, notes, magazine clippings, and notes for new items that the band might need. Although Taiki usually handled most of the purchasing of the group, because he had the best of the brains, Yaten was a little more knowledgeable on certain items, instruments, and other things that band might need. 

            Yaten sighed as he looked at the stack of papers on his clean bed. Taiki must have put them there… it was the song her had been working on before hurricane Seiya had attacked. 

            'I don't know what it is… the song just doesn't seem right and I've tried everything…' Yaten hummed a few notes before sighing and placing the stack of papers on his desk. He turned to look out the window, where people below them cluttered at the busy corner. 

            'So now what? Takanori thinks we can't win against this band… I don't think they're anything special… Ami… Usagi… Seiya…' Yaten sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

            "What are we going to do…?"

            "Hey, Yaten?" Taiki's voice sounded muffled through the door. 

            "Hai?" Yaten looked over at the door, but didn't move from his spot by the window.

            "Can I come in?"

            "Sure."

            The door opened silently and Taiki walked in to sit on Yaten's bed. 

            "What is it?" Yaten asked as he noticed Taiki's off-color appearance. 

            "I called Ami."

            "And?" Yaten sat down in a chair.

            "She got scary. They don't want anyone to see their band until the preliminary judging on Friday, at Bombshell's." Taiki sighed deeply. 

            "Are you worried?" Yaten asked.

            Taiki nodded slowly. "A little… Ami has such a pretty voice… but when Usagi sings… she can knock your socks off and throw them in a blender. I've heard her hum, and it can make Cher run for her money…" 

            Yaten rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. "I don't think she's all that good."

             "You've heard them before?" Taiki questioned.

            "Mm… Takanori let me listen to their demo song."

            "And?"

            "And what? Taiki, they're a bunch of bubble-headed girls… okay well Ami isn't bubble-headed, but the rest are. There's no use is fretting over something we know we're going to win." 

            "Yaten, I love your confidence, but sometimes I think it gets to the point of being pompous." 

            "I only tell it like it is, Taiki." Yaten forced a debonair smile. 

            "Or so you say." Taiki laughed. "Well… there isn't much we can do now, now is there?"

            "Nope. I guess we'll find out what goes on, on Friday."

            "The beat."

            Yaten looked at Taiki with deep confusion. "Nani?"

            "The beat goes on… the beat goes on…"

            Yaten laughed at Taiki's monotone singing. "You've got some serious issues…"

            "Thank you."

            Usagi scowled angrily as she sunk into a couch. "Stupid boy! Stupid stupid boy!"

            A tiny, blue-haired girl laughed from beside Usagi. "Calm down, Usagi-chan. It was only once, I doubt he'll show up again."  

             "Mm…" She pouted, unable to accept that she had been beaten in the game of flirting. 

            "Taiki called." The girl said suddenly and quietly. 

            "Oh? What does he want?" Usagi had always liked Taiki, he was the perfect gentleman and always knew how to make Usagi feel good about her self.

            "Ah…" Ami looked down, then up again.

            "Uh-oh… I know this face, Ami-chan. What's wrong?" Usagi asked. Hoping to Kami-sama that she wasn't going to quit the band because Taiki had asked too. But Ami wasn't the kind of person to do that, nor was Taiki someone to ask such a radical question. 

            "Ah… you know Taiki…"

            Usagi's heart sank "Hai?"

              "Well… He's… he's… he's in the same contest as we are… and… well, Takanori thinks that they're competition." Ami looked sheepishly at Usagi. "I'm sorry…"

            Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, if only for a moment. "Wait a minute! Taiki is in the 'Three Lights'? Since when!?"

            Ami blushed. "Since always… he just called to ask if he could come over to a practice… I got a bit… er… _snippy with him." _

            Usagi giggled for a moment. Ami never got angry, she got 'snippy', which was not something most people lived to see, but when it happened, it was scary.  "So… what did you tell him?"

            "That he'd have to wait until Friday to see us… well, _basically_ that's what I told him." Ami sat next to Usagi on the couch. 

            "Are you worried?" Usagi asked her blue-haired companion.

            "A little… I love Taiki… and I don't want us to be upset by this contest… but it's important to both of us, so it's not as if we can drop out because we want to…." She sighed deeply. "I'm not sure what to do." 

             "Everything will be fine, Ami-chan. You'll see. True love doesn't break over something as trivial as this." Usagi smiled brightly at her. 

            "You think so?" 

            "I know so." Usagi smiled again.

             "Okaeri!" A voice sounded from the front door. 

             "Mako-chan!" Usagi perked up. "How was the market?"

            "Busy." A tall, mahogany haired girl with deep green eyes and a cheerful smile, appeared in the living room. "As always. I got what we needed though. Ami-chan, why do you look so down?"

            "Taiki is in the 'Three Lights'," Ami said softly.

            "Ara! Since when?" Makoto said, surprised at this information.

            "Since always…"

            "It'll be fine, Ami-chan." Makoto said, placing her hand on the girls shoulder. "Taiki loves you and something like this won't break you two up. I promise." Makoto smiled brightly at her. "Now I'll make you a blueberry pie. So smile!"

            Ami couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her lips. "Thank you, Mako-chan." 

            Usagi gave Ami a big hug. "Don't worry."

            "I'll try not to." 

            "I HATE STUPID PEOPLE!!!" 

             Makoto sweat-dropped. "Ara… Rei-chan is home."

            A fiery, raven-haired, violet-eyed woman walked into the living room and threw a red purse on the coffee table. She glared at the girls angrily.

            "Stupid people annoy me."

            Usagi blinked. "Are you trying to say something?"

            "Are you stupid?"

            "It depends, are you calling me stupid?"

            "No."

            "Then I guess not."

             Makoto spoke up before Rei whirled on Usagi. "Rei-chan, what's wrong?"

            "I hate stupid people!" Pause. "When's dinner, anyway!"

            "Calm down, Rei-chan." Makoto said carefully, so she didn't provoke the erupting volcano. "Stupid people are stupid, and dinner will be ready in an hour."

            "Mm. I'll be in my room." She stormed off. "Stupid people… stupid people…"

             "What's got her panties in a bunch? I walk into the apartment and my ears are blown away." A girl with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes said as she set her shopping bags on the floor. 

            "Stupid people is what we're guessing. Did you get the outfits, Minako-chan?" Usagi questioned. 

            "Mm-hm. Everyone has to buy their own shoes though." She reached into the bag and pulled out their outfits. 

            "Oh my gosh, Minako-chan! That is so cute!!" Usagi exclaimed as she picked up her own outfit. 

            "Awe crap. You've got to be kidding me. After all that work I did and you think they're _cute." She said, laughing. _

            "Well be the sexiest ones on the stage on Friday!" Usagi said, setting it down and grinning broadly at all of her friends. 

            'And I'll show that bastard _Yaten who's the __real musician…' She thought evilly_

{Insert dark and evil fade}


	3. Nasty

             Konnichiwa, Minna-san… Sorry I'm so late with this! I've had this blasted chapter sitting on my computer for two weeks now… I'm so hopeless. Anyway, to all of you who have been reading 'White Christmas', I finally thought of an ending!! Yay!! I'm working on it diligently while rotating it with four other stories so… it might not come out for a while. 

             Anyway, if you're interested in reading some different Anime stories done by me, be sure to check out my profile page. Plus, once I finish 'White Christmas', I might start a Hiei and Kurama fan-fiction or a Ryou and Keiichiro (From Tokyo Mew Mew). But probably not. Let's finish what I've already started, nyau? 

              Okay… Well off we go to read this lovely story that has been gathering dust on my hard-drive for a while now… okay, have fun! Ja ne!

**Chapter Three: **_Nasty_

"Nice fade." 

            Yaten looked at the clock, then his watch, then resumed pacing. This week had been the week from _hell. Yaten could have sworn that there would never be a week like it again. It took all his energy not to scream in utter agony of the stupidity around him._

            First off, Taiki was all in a tizzy about Ami being one of the Tsukiyasha members. He was so upset that he was fighting against his girlfriend, that he nearly quit the band. It took a lot of coaxing, and finally some threats before Taiki came to his senses. However, his tizzy about Ami and Tsukiyasha was still permanently etched into his skull.

             His tizzy, however, seemed to fizzle out for a moment when Seiya refused to practice. This resulted in Taiki thinking that, without practice, the band would lose and he'd be free to love Ami without baggage…. Then they played after Seiya's so called 'break-time', and were better then ever. Thus resulting in Seiya's head becoming roughly the size of the moon, and Taiki's tizzy becoming even worse. 

            Yaten was about two steps away from beating the crap out of his companions… or any one else who might have had the guts to piss him off. They were getting on his nerves, and doing a wonderful job of it. With his luck, and with his companions' skills at nerve-breaking, he wouldn't have any nerves left to get on before this night was over. Such seemed his lot in life. 

             "Looking a little tense there… are we worried about the competition?"

            His eyes darted toward a nearby wall, and there stood his bubble-headed, blonde enemy. Damned be his luck. 

            "I'm worried about how you're going to feel when we win!" Yaten growled at her, jade eyes narrowing in her direction. 

            "Tsk. Tsk. I'd be careful, Yaten. You know what they say: a big head leads to an empty pocket." She stood on her feet and smiled at him, blue eyes flashing with a sudden heat of the game. 

            "Then you must be greatly in debt." Yaten snapped quickly, tossing his liquid silver hair over his shoulder. 

            After all his time of being a cool, calm, collected, attractive, suave, and many other nice things, _she was the only girl he had ever met that could invoke so much frustration within himself. Had it been a guy, or even a stupid girl for that matter, they would have been shot down instantly. What made her so damn special compared to others? Damn. Stupid girls. _

            "I am _so hurt."  She said, rolling her eyes. She walked toward her word-sparring mate calmly, ready to fight him in any battle he chose. _

            "Well, that's what I was aiming for." Yaten said calmly, shoving his hands in his pockets and smiling coldly at her.

             "You're a snot, I hope you know that."  She growled suddenly. 

            "That I am." He grinned back at her. Then he changed his tone from word-sparring, to conversational. "You seem to be in a nastier mood then last Saturday, may I inquire why?"

             "Because you're stupid." She seethed, stopping about four feet from him. 

            "Yes… and you're a bubble-headed blonde."

            "Jeez, Yaten," She sighed, running a hand through her hair and looking at him with exasperation. "Does your mouth _ever stop?"_

            He smirked at her. "Does your head ever let out air?"

            "Hey now!" A gruff voice said from behind him. Yaten slowly turned his head to look into a pair of dark brown eyes. He rolled his own jade ones, before turning his whole body to look at the man… or the giant rock that could be slightly counted as a man. Which ever you deem worthy. 

            "What do you want?" He asked nonchalantly. 

            "That's no way to treat a lady!" The rock said angrily. 

            "She's a lady? I never knew…" Yaten said with mock-surprise, he turned his expression to Usagi, who merely raised an eyebrow. 

            "Shove it, Yaten," She sneered in his direction. "At least this _man_ is sticking up for me, which is more then I can say for you." 

            "Are you trying to say something, ya bubble-head!?"

            Usagi glared… then, suddenly, her eyes got wide and sparkled with an emotion Yaten knew all too well…

             "Yeah! I am!" She lowered her voice so the rock behind him couldn't hear her, then grabbed his collar and brought his face close to her own, grinning broadly. "Ten thousand yen says you can't seduce him before the end of the night."

            Yaten gave a start, then grinned just as broadly as she. Now _this_ was a bet! He could do this, hands down! And he certainly was never one to give up a bet, especially such a tantalizing bet with this bubble-head. 

             "You're on. I get him to 'go in the back room' you give me ten thousand."

            "Minor alcohol only. Two drinks tops. And if you don't get him in there before one, you pay me." Her grin got broader as she held out her hand. "Deal?"

            "Deal!" Yaten firmly grasped her hand. He was gonna win

            "Good luck…" Usagi let go of his collar, and for a moment Yaten felt a swift brush of coldness run through his body. Giving a start he reeled back slightly, unable to pin-point the sensation.

            'What was that?' Yaten thought for a moment, blinking at the dim, blond figure in the badly light back-stage area. The cool feeling had faded, but it left him with warm chills coursing though his body, and ending in his stomach.

            "Ja ne, Ya-ten-ba-ka." She split the syllables and said them with a very girlish tone to her voice. Then she waved, and walked off, swishing her hips in a very enticing manner. Pausing for a moment, she turned around and blew a kiss in his direction, then continued on her trek. 

            'So… she thinks I can't seduce a man. She is dead wrong…' Yaten turned around and looked up at the taller man behind him. He smiled at him, immediately turning on his charm. He would not lose this bet. There was no way. 

            "Hi." He said in his smoothest voice, eyelashes fluttering with every breath. "What's your name?"

            The man gave a start and took a tiny step back. Yaten followed innocently, filling the space quickly with his own body. He was _not_ going to lose a bet to Usagi. There was no way in hell. 

            "Uh… I'm… Kaito." He said, shifting his weight uncomfortably, and trying to avoid both Yaten'' body and his gaze.

            "Hello, Kaito… my name is Yaten." He smiled seductively at him, licking his lips before he did. "I hope to see you around. Ja." He brushed past him, making sure his body touched the rock's. 

            'He's mine…' Yaten grinned as he nearly skipped off to his group. Ten thousand yen to him, ten thousand yen to him!! He could dance, not only would he win ten thousand yen, but he would beat Usagi at her own game!

            "You look disgustingly happy," Seiya said, rolling his eyes as the silver-haired man approached both him and Taiki. 

            "I am." Yaten just smiled in the direction of Seiya, saying nothing more about his bet or Usagi. For some strange reason Yaten felt slightly indignant that Seiya knew Usagi… but he wasn't quite sure why. "So, what's the deal, why hasn't this party started?"

            Yaten was of course talking about the fact that every band had been waiting around like a fool for the last hour. The whole concert was supposed to begin at eight, and it was now eight fifty-nine. Oh… wait… correction, it's now nine. 

            Seiya shrugged, looking into the neck of his beer bottle. "Rumor says that one of the judges got a DUI, so they've been trying to find a replacement."

            "A DUI? It's only nine!" Taiki said, raising an eyebrow skeptically at Seiya, then at the beer bottle in his hand. It was utterly ridiculous to get a DUI this early in the evening. 

            "Hey! Stop looking at me like that, Taiki! I'm not stupid enough to get drunk off my ass and them hop into a car. Duh." Seiya said forcefully at Taiki.

            "His life must suck." Yaten said, examining his nails and considering ordering a drink himself. "There _are times where you two have forced me to drink immeasurably… right now might be one of those times." _

             "Thanks for your vote confidence, Yaten." Seiya rolled his eyes, and taking a swig from his bottle.  

             "You're welcome." 

            "Hey… you boys!!" 

             Everyone turned to look behind him, and Seiya's eyes lit up like indigo stars. A bouncing blonde came bounding up to the three boys.

            "Usagi-chan!" He called, waving.

            "Ara! Seiya-kun! What are _you doing here!?" Usagi batted her eyelashes innocently at Seiya, with a look of utter surprise on her face. What an actor._

            Yaten resisted the urge to barf. She was so disgustingly fake, but Seiya didn't seem to notice. All he noticed was her… Yaten suddenly snorted. Seiya's eyes were seemingly drawn to the movement of her… er… _breasts_, and the way they jiggled when she talked.

            'At least I'm not a hopeless pervert like Seiya,' Yaten thought, laughing silently. He had class at what he did: steal the hearts of girls with style. It was a good game. 

            He _did notice one thing though, Usagi had used 'kun' with Seiya. She didn't use such a formal term with himself. She called him just by name, and it made him ponder for a moment exactly why she did that…_

            "We're here for the contest." Seiya said calmly, a blush creeping across his cheeks at the sight of his blonde infatuation. 

            "Duh, bubble-head." Yaten rolled his eyes. 

             "Shove-it, Yaten-baka." Usagi snapped. Then, she turned to him, grinning broadly. "How are things going with you anyway…?"

            "It'll be over before you know it, bubble-head." Yaten grinned. 

            "Is that so?" 

            "I know that look." Yaten rose an eyebrow. "Don't interfere."

            "Oh I won't… I won't… I just wanna see you do it, Yaten." 

            "You can bet on it." He winked.

            Usagi suddenly grinned at him, and Yaten couldn't help but return the gesture. He was in the heat of battle, and it was fun as hell. 

             "ATTENTION!"

            Usagi and Yaten's gaze broke as everyone turned to see a short, bald man in a gray suite, standing on a large box. He looked rather nervous, and his eyes kept darting nervously around to the groups of people. Understandable, there were some pretty shady bands that had some how managed to wiggle their way into the contest. 

            "Can everyone hear me?"

            There was a collective grunt.

            "Uh… due to some unforeseen… uh… problems. Tonight's preliminary judging is postponed until tomorrow. So please, all of you who wish to stay in the 'Battle of the Bands' contest, report back here at the same time tomorrow, and preliminary judging will commence. Thank you."

            Usagi's eyes suddenly brightened as she got an idea. 

            "Hey you! Are drinks on the house!?" She called up to the nervous, little man. 

            "Huh?" His eyes went wide and he turned to the tiny blonde. 

            "Are drinks on the house!? I spent a good hour of my young life here, can you make up for me losing a precious hour of my life?" Usagi called back.

            Yaten snorted and Usagi elbowed him in the side. 

            "I wanna see if I can pull it off," She whispered to him under her breath. 

            "Good luck," He laughed.

            They turned to each other and noticed that they were both grinning like maniacs. The heat of the game was burning through their veins, and it elated them both to no extent. It was strange how complete enemies could become companions so quickly because of the Game. 

            The man took out a handkerchief and mopped his shiny head. "Ah… I don't think I can…"

            Hey! Why wasn't Yaten having any fun? He should be right there with Usagi in the battle.

            "Awe ta'hell with you!" He called. "I'm going to The Fire Squad." He shook his head and headed for the door. Usagi covered her giggling mouth with her hand. 

            "Hey!" The man called weakly. "w-wait!"

            Yaten walked through the double back doors without looking back. He could here a surge of snorting and stifling laughter. Yaten's personality was almost as famous as his band, and everyone knew that he was just trying to mess with the little man.

             He didn't really want anything to drink. He didn't even really want to mess with the little man. He actually just wanted to get away from everything for a moment. To relax without noise or pressure, or stupid band members. 

            "Oi, matte!" 

            He turned around and saw a certain, pretty, bubble-headed blonde approaching him with a bright smile.

             "Yeah?" he asked nonchalantly.

            "That was a pretty good stunt you pulled back there." She matched his pace and followed him down the street.

            "How do you know I was lying?" He asked, smiling at her.

             "Because your eyes glint the same way mine do when I joke." She smiled genuinely at him, and Yaten was a little taken aback. He never noticed how pretty she really was. 

            "That's scary." He said after a moment.

            "Thank you." She stated quite calmly. "So, how's your seduction of the rock?"

            "I give up. You want me to pay you?" He didn't really care all that much that he had lost. He just needed some quiet time, and he didn't want her pestering him about losing a bet and not paying her.

             "Nah…" She shrugged. "I figured you would lose anyway. He's homophobic."

             "Thanks for telling me this now."

            A growl broke the sudden silence and Yaten stopped to look at Usagi, or more specifically, her stomach. 

            "Loud enough?"

            "I guess I didn't know how hungry I was… wanna get something to eat?"

            "What? With you?" He raised an eyebrow and gave a lopsided smile. 

            "Sure." Usagi said laughing. "An enemy can take another enemy out to eat, can't she?"

            "Aw, hell… why not?" 

            And the two of them started off in semi-silence towards the nearest diner. 


	4. Next Big Thing

Stars in Their Eyes Chapter 4: Next Big Thing 

               Yaten rolled over and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried or how many sheep he counted. The previous hours had been filled with… laughter? Jokes? Good company? It was hard to give one noun or adjective to explain what his time with Usagi was filled with. It was odd how two people who were so spiteful towards each other could have had a good time. 

               They were always caught up in one game or another that it seemed impossible for them to just sit down and talk. Or have a civilized conversation, critiquing popular bands, what kind of music they liked, where they grew up… it all seemed so different. Something he should be talking about with a good friend, not his only competition for a spot in the limelight. 

               He looked over at the crumpled receipt on his desk, which help her cell-phone number, and sighed. Was she was thinking about how weird it was for them to get along off-hours? Or why they had such a good time together, although they were -supposedly- the worst of enemies. Hopefully she was, then Yaten wouldn't feel like such a fool. Did enemies always get along so well, or were they a special case?

               "I don't understand…" He whispered, sitting up and holding his head in his hands. It was so confusing to him. He'd never gotten along with anyone except Takanori and Taiki… how could he get along with his ultimate foe?

                "What is so different about her?"

               'Why don't you give her a call?' A voice in his mind spoke to him. 'Talk to her about it being so weird. The worst that could happen is that she'd hang up.'

               "Alright…" 

               Shoving the helpless covers off his half-nude body (Mm-mm good!), he got up, picked up his cell phone and entered in the digits. Taking one last look at the numbers he had entered in his cell phone, he slowly and nervously hit the 'send' button. 

               Ring

               Maybe this was a bad idea…

               Ring

               'What if I wake her up?' He thought, his hands shaking.

               Rin-click.

               "Ha… you called." Her voice laughed in his ear. "You told me you wouldn't call unless I was the last woman on earth."

               Yaten smiled, feeling the nervousness slip slowly from his veins. He lay back in bed and stared at the ceiling as he spoke. "I couldn't sleep."

               "Ya know…" Usagi laughed, "Me either."

               "Do you find it weird that we got along so well tonight?"

               "Yep," She answered calmly. "I'm taking it that you do too?"

               "Yeah…" Yaten ran his fingers through his silver bangs and sighed.

               "It's weird." Usagi stated, sounding confused. "We hate each other, but we get along…"

               "Yep. Well… you are one of the few and far-between that I can have a normal, knowledgeable conversation with… so I guess I have to congratulate you for that." 

               Usagi laughed. "I don't know whether to pity you or thank you."

               "At least you aren't like any of those other band girls." Yaten rolled his eyes as he thought of the giggly, jiggly, bubble-headed band-girls.

               "What? You mean the one's that plaster their-selves to you? 'Oh, Yaten, I love you! Oh, Yaten, I wanna get in your pants! Oh, Yaten, you're _so big!!_'." Usagi said, making her voice sound high to imitate, quite correctly, the girls that followed poor Yaten around.

               "Hey… are you making fun of my penis?" 

               "Who? Me? Of course not!!" Usagi said with mock indigence. 

               "Thanks for your vote of confidence, Usagi." Yaten laughed.

               "Well, if it's any consolation, tomorrow we'll kick their bubble-headed asses during prelim judging." Usagi said proudly. 

               "That's for sure." Yaten smiled. "Then we'll kick your ass next Friday."

               Usagi laughed. "We'll see."

               "Oh, you just don't want to admit that we're going to win, do you?" Yaten teased.

               "You just don't want to admit that you're going to get your ass kicked by a bunch of bubble-headed girls, ne Yaten?" 

               He laughed. "We'll see." 

               Suddenly, he heard the front door click open. Yaten turned to look at his own door as if he could see through it into the living room.

               "God, Seiya…" Taiki said angrily. "You are _so_ drunk!"

               Yaten snorted. "So _that's what took them so long."_

               Usagi sounded curious. "Who?"

               "Seiya just came home." THUNK "Sounds like he's drunk off his ass."

               "I'd kill to see that." Usagi laughed. 

               "You should come over then." THUNK "It'd be pretty funny." THUNK 

               Usagi laughed. "I've never seen him drunk, what's it like?"

               "Like a rock trying to roll its self up a hill," Yaten snorted.

               "Sounds fun!"

               "Hey…" Yaten questioned cautiously after a moment.

               "Hai?" Usagi asked calmly.

               "How _did you meet Seiya?" he asked, wondering exactly what bonds the blonde had with the raven-haired pervert._

               "He used to be my boyfriend. Back when we were in high school."

               "Really? So what happened?"

               "Rei."

               "Oh…" Yaten thought for a moment, then something clicked in his mind. "Hey… isn't Rei…"

               "Yep. Rei's a friend of mine, a member of the band now. But Seiya doesn't know that. They ended up going to prom together, getting drunk, and going at it like rabbits the whole night… or so the rumors said." Usagi seemed so calm about the whole situation. 

               Yaten laughed. "It's hard to imagine Seiya doing such a thing… does he have anything to go at it with?"

               Usagi laughed. "I wouldn't know. I'll give you two hundred yen if you go find out."

               "Sure!" Yaten got up from his bed, walked to his door, opened it, and walked to Seiya's bedroom. 

               "Hey, Seiya?" Yaten questioned. Taiki looked at Yaten as if he were a godsend. Seiya had apparently been trying to kiss him, thinking for some reason that he was Usagi. 

               "Yeah, Ya-(hicup)-ten?"

               "Usagi wants to know how big you are."

               Usagi laughed. "What's he doing?"

               "Trying to kiss Taiki, he thinks he's you."

               Seiya turned to Taiki and grinned. "Oh, I'll show you…" He stood up, did a little dance and let his pants drop. Then began to attack Taiki again.

               Yaten had to leave the room from laughing so hard. "Don't worry, Usagi. You didn't miss anything." 

               "I swear I'm going to hurt you, Yaten!" Taiki called after him. 

               "Good night to you too, Taiki. Make sure Seiya doesn't do it too hard." Yaten returned to his room and locked the door, in case Seiya decided he wanted to go gallivanting off to his room, thinking he was Rei.

               "Sounds like a real party over there." Usagi sniggered.

               "Yeah. You're missing a ton of fun." Yaten said as calmly as he could.

               She laughed. "And I'm weeping because of it." 

               "You should be."

               There was a moment of silence.

               "Hey, Yaten?" Usagi questioned tentatively 

               "Yeah?" He asked, curious as to what she could be so tentative about.

               "Do you… do you think we'll still be enemies who are friends after this whole thing is over?" 

               Yaten thought for a moment. It was hard to tell exactly what would happen once this whole thing was over with. Could they still get along with each other, even though their pride had been punctured and their spot in the limelight stolen? "I don't know."

               "Me either."

               "Then let's not worry about it."

               Usagi perked up. "Okay. Well, I had better get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, ne?"

               "Right. Sayonara."

               "Sayonara."

               With that, Yaten turned off his cell phone and felt much more at ease with himself. Usagi was a good companion… maybe even good enough to consider her a friend?

               Yaten rolled over on his side and stared at the floor of his dark room. So much to think about…

               Yaten hummed under his breath as he walked onto the stage. His fingers set diligently to work, plugging in chords and amps, adjusting microphone stands, and repositioning the drum set to fit Seiya's height.

               He felt pretty good about the whole situation, the five bands before had sucked big-time, and one of them had even tried to crowd-surf, but ended up on the floor in a rather undignified position. All it all this was turning out to be a promising night. 

               Taiki came out and helped finish set up, finally Seiya strolled out, his fingers fiddling with his hair unable to tell if his pony-tail was straight in the dark of the stage. He took his place behind the drum set, Taiki behind the keyboard, and Yaten and his guitar took center stage. He smiled at the dark.

               "Alright! We're The Three Lights-" There was a chorus of frantic, girly screams from the crowd, and Yaten smiled and winked in response. "Hi there to you too sweetie." 

               Taiki laughed and bent forward to his microphone. "I'm flattered."

               Seiya laughed along with his companions. "I am as well."

               Yaten turned back to the two and winked. "Let's do this with passion!"

               As Yaten spoke the last word, Taiki hit chords on his keyboard, signaling the beginning of the song. 

               Taiki struck his masterful voice into his microphone and began to sing, hoping his voice would be loud enough to get over the screams of the girls.

_Wooah!_

_Oh-hoh-hoh-hoahhh!_

_  
Y'all ready?_

               Yaten grinned, this was going to be WAY fun!

_  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoahhh!  
  
_

_Yeah, let's go!_

_Oh-hoh-hoh-hoahhh!  
Oh-hoh-hoh-hoahhh! _

               Yaten swallowed hard, then began to rap… and not do too bad of a job either. (Yay Yaten! *.*)

_Now here it is,  
One to make you move,  
Somethin' with a funky Kung Fu groove,  
Somethin' that'll make you shout,  
Make you play to the crowd,  
And make you wanna turn it out,  
(Yeah) So, homeys, gather round,  
(Right round) I'll pick you up and go on,  
Take you pound for pound,  
Cos I'm the only man that'll please ya,  
I got a little somethin' that'll tease ya._

               Seiya picked up where Yaten left off, grinning just as broad as Yaten had when he heard the screams of their beloved fans.

_So throw those hands up high,  
(Come on) Shake your body,  
Move from side to side,  
(That's right) Cos we've just begun,  
Party people in the place yeah we're havin' fun,  
Oh, yeah,  
I'm gonna be a big star,  
I'm gonna lay it on and go WOO-HA!  
Cos when the mood gets exciting,  
(Come on!) When everybody's Kung Fu fighting!_

Yaten couldn't help but have fun as he sung the song. It was made for fun… as was he! Okay so… here was our beloved 'Ten-chan singing with passion on stage. And who could come by but his one and only enemy/friend… person… thing… whatever she was. 

               Yaten grinned and tossed her a wink. He watched as she laughed and shook her head, mouthing 'Pathetic' to him.

               Yaten felt the heat of the game again. Whoo-hoo! Let's play the game with pinnace!                

_Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting!  
Come on!  
Huh! Woo-ha!  
Those kicks were fast as lightning,   
Hah! Woo-cha!  
In fact, was a little bit frightening,  
Huh! Huh-huh!  
But they fought with expert timing.  
Hah!_

_Sing it girl!_

               Seiya broke into song at the previous line, much to everyone's sense of humor. 

_Sexy Kung Fu Fighter!  
Let me take you higher._

_I've got the moves baby! _(Yaten)_  
Sing Kung Fu Fighter!  
Take you higher!_

Taiki now tried his skill at rapping… oo… he tried. It was a nice shot, Taiki. Lets stick to singing with you, shall we? 

_There's bright lights,  
Orinoco flow,  
(So bright)  
A Kung Fu fighter in a disco,  
He's out to take his chance,  
He knows the honeys in the house only go for romance,  
(On the floor)_

Yaten took the lead again, hoping they didn't lose points due to Taiki's unique sense of rhythm. _  
He's got a white suit on,  
Five-past one and the night has just begun,  
Cos when he lays it on with style,  
A lady's man with a nice smile,  
And right before his eyes,  
Sees a pretty young thing lookin' real fly,  
(So fly) He wants to make the score,  
So he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor,  
He's givin' her line after line,  
She tells him that he looks real fine,  
Cos he's the man,  
Perfect timing,  
Huh! Just like when he's Kung Fu Fighting  
Sing it girl!_

Seiya began again, by this time everyone was dancing and partying so much, Yaten wondered if the crowed would ever calm down. _  
Sexy Kung Fu Fighter!  
Let me take you higher._

(Yaten)

_Kung Fu Fighters everywhere,  
Throw those hands in the air!  
The time has come to turn it out,  
Everybody let me here you shout!_

_One, two, do the Kung Fu!  
One, two, do the Kung Fu! _(Seiya and Taiki echoed Yaten.)_  
Say three, four, on the dance floor!  
Say three, four, on the dance floor!  
Come on!  
One, two, do the Kung Fu!  
One, two, do the Kung Fu!  
Say three, four, on the dance floor!  
Say three, four, on the dance floor!_

Yaten Grinned as everyone was dancing and the fun was all started by his own band… oh yeah. That limelight was his. _  
One more time..._

_Roundhouse kick,  
Karate chop too,  
I'm gonna teach you all the Kung Fu,  
It's an Eastern thing,  
That's what I'm sayin',  
While the retro disco track's playin'.  
Gonna make you shout,  
Make you beg for more,  
So get your body on the dance floor,  
(Come on girls!)  
So boys and girls  
You know what to do,  
Throw those hands up and do the Kung Fu!  
 _              When the song ended hands went up, screams came out, and bras came flying on to the stage. Taiki had a bit of a problem when one landed right on his keyboard, just as he locked eyes with Ami-chan. She looked as though she were in one of her 'snippy' moods after _that incident._

               "Good luck explaining that one, Taiki," Yaten laughed as they stepped off stage. Taiki walked off, nervously approaching Ami… who was now approaching her 'peeved' stage… poor Taiki. He'd better run and take cover if he wants to live. 

               Usagi approached Yaten, laughing at Ami, Taiki, the flying bras, and the fact that they were actually good. "Not half bad, Yaten," She stated with mild surprise. 

               Yaten laughed back at her. "Thanks, Usagi. I'm sure that'll be one of the few and far-between compliments I get from you."

               Usagi nodded, letting her smile spread across her face. "Yep, so don't expect more for another few years."

               "I'll remember that." 

               There was a moment of silence, and Usagi turned to eye someone's drink. She thought for a moment, then turned back to her handsome, silver-haired companion. "Hey, care if I buy you a drink?"

               "I'll buy you one." Yaten said as they began to walk to the bar. Noise and cigarette smoke swam around them like a thick fog, and the body heat of so many people made the club feel as though it were really in the middle of a jungle, and not downtown in a big city.  

               Guys eyed Usagi in her tight, black leather miniskirt and white tank top that showed the outline of her baby-pink brassier. Yaten had to admit, he _was_ a little peeved. Usagi was a nice girl, and granted that she may be a flirt, she wasn't one known to throw herself at a guy. So why did those _idiots think they had a chance with Usagi?_

                 Usagi glanced over at her companion, noting that there was a pool of drool that paved their way to the bar from all his stupid fanatics. He looked hot, there was no doubt in that. Expensive, dirty-wash jeans that hugged his hips, a black tee-shirt, and those eyes… it was as if his eyes were accessories. They glittered like jewels and made Usagi want to weep from their intensity. There was so much behind those eyes…

               "You paid for dinner last night." Yaten said, yanking Usagi out of her reverie. 

               She laughed a little nervously and nodded. "You're right. Touché." They smiled at each other and felt the uneasiness, vanity, and jealousy dissipate. They were more at ease with each other then anyone else either of them knew. 

               Usagi and Yaten sat down at the bar, and Usagi ordered a Sex on the Beach. This, of course, resulted in a few choice comments made by Yaten, however Usagi quickly shut down his own game by commenting on the singer's own pink margarita.

               There was a moment of comfortable silence as they looked up at the people who were arranging and adjusting equipment for the next band. Usagi thought for a moment, then turned back to her companion.

               "You guys _were good tonight, I hope you know I wasn't joking before," she said as she sipped the colorful liquid of her drink. "I can see why you are our competition."_

               Yaten laughed back at her, his jade eyes sparkling in sportsmanship. "Well, if it's any consolation I'm eager to see what you guys sound like live, Takanori thinks… _fondly of you."_

               Usagi raised an eyebrow. "_Fondly… or __Fondling?"_

               Yaten snorted into his margarita. "That's a new one on me, Usagi."

               She smiled good-naturedly at him. 

               Usagi shrugged and stared into the drink for a moment, then back into Yaten's contrasting eyes. She suddenly felt a blush come to her cheeks, and vaguely she wondered if it was from the alcohol or her companion.

                "Well… we're coming up after this here band… if you wanna call it that." She nodded at the group of… _radicals_ getting on stage. Dressed entirely in bubble-gum pink, with bleach-blonde hair and eyes of green or blue, they all looked like a life-size Barbie. That wasn't the worst part though, it was their music. They struck up a chord that sounded like it could give Reese Witherspoon a run for her money. And that was just too scary. 

               Yaten raised a skeptical eyebrow towards the stage. "I'm gonna need a few more drinks to just _sit through them."_

               Usagi chuckled and nodded in agreement. "That's for sure. I wonder how they got into the contest anyway?"

               Yaten smirked. "Five thousand yen says one of them did something 'special' for Takanori." 

               Usagi snorted into her drink. "Hmm… maybe Taka-kun isn't as innocent as he displays."

               Yaten laughed sardonically. "Ya think?"

               Usagi laughed. There was a moment of silence before she finally decided to talk. "So what are you doing tomorrow, Yaten?"

               Yaten shrugged nonchalantly, and stared into the margarita as if _it_ had asked him the question. "Whatever it is, I don't wanna be in the house. Seiya's gonna have a hangover like you wouldn't belive…" 

               Usagi smiled, trying to imagine Seiya in a nasty mood with Yaten… it would be hurricane Yatya. "Poor you," She chuckled.

               "I'll say…" He took another swig of his drink, then looked at his companion skeptically. "Why'd you ask anyway?"  
               "Curious." Usagi said calmly, as if it didn't really matter. "Just wondering if I'd get to see the wonderful Yaten." 

               She felt her heat speed up. Why had she asked such a promiscuous question. She didn't _like him. They maybe friends… but…_

               "You may be lucky enough." 

               Usagi started, then they smiled at each other, before she glanced at her watch and gave a start. 

               "Oh. Wow! I've gotta get dressed and set up." She stood up from her barstool and walked away, without saying good-bye. She couldn't let him think she cared… even if she really did. It would just $#@& everything between them up. 

               "Hey!" Yaten called after a moment.

               "What?" Usagi questioned looking back at him. 

               "Good luck!" Yaten laughed. "You're gonna need it!"

               "Not as much as you will!" Usagi teased good-naturedly back at him, with that, she turned and rushed off, suddenly being enveloped by the swarms of people in the smoky club.

               "You wish…" Yaten muttered, smiling. Usagi was going to make it another game… and Yaten would only be too happy to adhere to her rules, because this time he knew he could win.

Thank you all for waiting for so long! I didn't mean for it to take forever… it just did. So thanks, and I hope you liked it!

**NOTES:**

- I don't own Sailor Moon

- Sorry if my distortion of Seiya has offended you. I hope you're still enjoying the story. 

- I don't own the Kung-Fu Fighting song. The one is actually a remix, but I don't know who remixes it. 

- YAY! It's almost done!


End file.
